1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a touch screen, a driving method of the electronic device, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of receiving inputs of operations related to shooting by a touch screen provided on a display screen of a display unit that displays images in an imaging device such as a digital camera has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-232911, for example). In this technique, a concave shaped guide part that guides a touch operation is provided in a right region of a touch screen at a gripping end for gripping the imaging device with a right hand. Thereby, it is possible to perform operations related to shooting by touch operations even if a user is not able to check a display unit while the user's eye is kept close to a finder.